mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday 2012 (Map Game)
This is the relaunched Map Game about 'Doomsday 2012'. It was traswikied from http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_(Map_Game) via http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_(Map_Game) . '' Scenario On the 22nd of December 2012, thousands of people across the world watched the TV in terror as the Mayan Prophesy is proved right, as and a 50 meter tidal wave hits the coast of North Carolina, a 10 meter on gose into to New York harour and over Havana, while a 5 meter tidal wave hits both the west coast of Ireland, costal Guyana, west coast of Scotland, costal Barbados and the north east coast of Nova Scotia after both a large metior hits the sea near Bermuda, with 2 small meteors hiting near New York and Nova Scotia with in hours of the Bermuda event. Minutes later a major earthquake destroyed most of San Francisco and the Yellowstone Caldera erupts slightly. The smog caused by the eruption hits the Mid West, North West and southern Alberta. The USA was hit badly, and fractured, as different sets of states went their separate ways, the West Coast split into two factions, the Northern Federation, and the South western Alliance. Florida declared independence, and the Deep South became the CSA. The east coast collapsed, and the USA did not want to deal with the tsunamis, so they left it. New Jersey became a minor nation as the Governor trys to sort things out on his own. A major also earthquake occurs off the coast of New Zealand, sending a small tidal wave up onto the N.Z. coast near Dunedin, which causes minor infrastructural damage and a second, larger tidal wave that hits Auckland causing major damage to the seafront. Another tsunami ripped through Sidney harbor, destroying the opera house and the harbour bridge. A geomagnetic reversal (often also incorrectly referred to as a pole shift) occurred over the first part of 2013. A tornado also devastated the cities of Tusla, Galvaston, Lima, Managua and Acapulco shortly afterwards. Crop circles, unusually heavy coastal fog, personal revelations based on the use of hallucinogenic drugs and mediumship became the in thing in Ohio during the spring of 2013. Crop circles, unusually heavy coastal fog, personal revelations based on the use of hallucinogenic drugs and mediumship occur on mass at the Tortuguero site in Mexico; the Chichén Itzá in Mexico, and Tikal in Guatemala during the Christmas of 2013. Mayanism and Mayanistorganizations gain favor in the rural parts of Guatemala. Similarly, mediums, religious cults, and drug crazed hippies gathered at the the pyramid-like mountain of Rtanj, in the Serbian part of the Carpathian Mountains a few weeks later. Al-Qaeda and the Taliban start car bombing Tajikistan and Uzbekistan slightly in mid 2014. A major ecological disaster then occur ed in India and China with a large chemical spill threatening the environment for hundreds of miles around as a tanker sinks in Shanghai harbour and a chemical plant badly leeks in northern India in the October of 2014. Unknown saboteurs then blew up some Middle Eastern oil wells the next day! Rainfall wound increased on average by 10cm per year in Zambia, Malawi, Tanzania, Angola, Donegal and Wiltshire in mid to late 2014. Heavy fighting erupts in the streets of Buenos Aires and fires rage through Rio de Janeiro's dense slums as the urban poor rebel on mass. Several nations like South Sudan, North Korea, Somalia and the DRC just fell apart and collapsed! These are just the first of many disasters, but the Icelandic, European, American, Chinese and Indonisian seismic events were the biggest and best. #''Former USA states: Yellowstone Caldera explodes modestly, volcanic ash hits the Mid West on mass and there is a drought in both the CSA and Remnant USA. A modest earthquake shakes the north coast of the SWF. #''Canada: Yellowstone has some effects on central regions and a major earthquake hits southern Alberta. An Ice storm hits the port of Halifax, Nova Scotia. '' #''A major earthquake devistates Qinghai.'' #''Brazil: A minor tsunami and a coastal hurricane.'' #''Iceland: A major volcano erupts and there is a minor earthquake.'' #''UK: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out Scotland and tsunami hits the northern and north western coast.'' #''Faro Islands: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Denmark: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Netherlands: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Belgium: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a lesser tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Ireland: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Germany: An Alpine earthquake and coastal tidal wave.'' #''A minor earthquake shakes Rome.'' #''A minor rural central Bornio eathquake'' As the USA collapses into yet smaller nations and both EU and African states federate in to bigger ones, Indonesia loses control of it's several regions and Russia annexes Kazakhstan. The world steady gets chaotic as global supplies run short! The world also loses contact with its satellites, so the mobile and satellite communications system collapses. Suddenly across the globe there is anarchy, and by 2016, there are psychologically medieval-esque states with modern day weaponry and tech, and in areas are new states carving out new empires. 'Related Pages' Doomsday game algorythm Moderators *'Head Mod:'Whipsnade (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *'Vice Mod:The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) (As head mod for the last game and my huge gaming experience i would like to apply for this position)' *'3rd mod: ' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) (I have been a map gamer for ages, and think I am pretty plausible) *'MapMaker:'Whipsnade (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *'Deputy mapmaker: 'Ismael Perez' (talk • • blog) 20:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC)' *'3rd mapmaker:' Style #Falklands War/US invasion of Grenada technology level. #Realism (real life) style. Map Game rules #I am going to limit the nations, as that when a person gets two countries (or blocs in some games); they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated...'' is not it!'' Still, you must be plausible. #Gray zones are mod controlled rabble and tribes. # Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, top generals or to blow up seats of government. #Nuclear weapons/reactor repair and production programs may start in 2015. It will take at least 3 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese” (like OTL USA, Germany, Russia, UK, China, France and Japan). It takes after 2016 if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation, but are well developed industrial nation (like OTL Poland, Romania, India, Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Taiwan, Chile, Italy, Saudi Arabia, Australia, S. Africa, Israel etc.). #Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, top generals or to blow up seats of government. #You need a Casus Belli or a carefully faked up one (Hitler did it in OTL to Poland) before declaration of a war. # Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. # Mods can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). # 1/2 a game year per real day. 1 turn a day. # If your inactive for 5 turns, your nation is put up for adoption by a new player. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. # Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some charictor and depth to the game. # You can be a rebelling colony or vassal, but you must declare UDI and give reason for declaring it (race, religion, colonial neglect, economics, and so on) Playing as a colony or vassal is forbidden, unless you say you have made it become independent. # We will have resolutions/stuff when the World Union (UN) is created at World Union Page. # As for nuke use, It has been oft abused. Each nation can only let off a maximum of 5 a year with a total yield of 500kt, for each nation per year. # Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. # Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war too. # Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in visual mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Be plausible, no hyper development, hyper conquest or nuclear Armageddon (i.e.: Mongolia will not launch Genghis Khan in to space in 1240AD on my watch)! #The World Union (this game's version of our UN) will be formed in 2026 or after a world war, whichever is sooner. For the selection of impermanent Security Council members and the votes of non-player nations, a mod will decide every turn with Random.org. #Don't do drugs while online (Quote from wiki rules). #Research your nation. If you choose any country, you should at least Google about it, OTL history, religion, culture, lanugage and so on. ATL can change many thing; but suff like mountains, oil fields and monsoons will stay constant until they are destroyed by man. After you make some back-story events in early moves you can start ruleing it in your way. #Must be registered User (got a named account, not just an IP number) to join. #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. #Puppet states, vassal nations and protectorates can be created. Places can be vasselated after 5 years of sucsesfull occupation. Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. #For now, I'm the mapmaker. (Notice how I said NOW) Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) # New turns start at 00:00:01 UTC. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods may be voted out of their modness with a popular vote from any user if the mod is unfair to players. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, OTL Romania and Poland can provide military assistance to the USSR, but OTL Tannu Tuva and Grenada ain't gonna help much, so use your head! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual nation. #Places can be vasselated after 5 years of successful occupation. #Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. Terrorist and rebel organisation rules #Any nation can create a proxy terrorist (OTL- IRA, etc) or rebel malitia (OTL- UNITA etc) organisation. #Terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armys add 1 point to the side that they are loyal to. Start date March 20th, if we have 6 confirmed players.Whipsnade (talk) 23:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Nations American *Remnant USA- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) **Virginia- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) **Semi-Autonomous Republic of Vermont- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) *Florida *Delaware-New Jersey *Western Federal Alliance- ** Hawaii- *Confederate States of America **Kentucky *Northern Federation of Cascadeia *Alaska *Texas *Midwestern Republic *South Eastern Anarchy *Commonwealth of Canada: **Semi-Autonomous Republic of British Colombia **Autonomous Republic of Quebec *Republic of Borealia: OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 04:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Central America *Mexico *Panama *Jamaica and the Cayman Islands *Dominican Republic *Central America *Costa Rica *Guatemala South America *Argentina: User:Saturn120 *Brazil: The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) *Chile *Bolivia *Peru *Venezuela *Ecuador-North Peru *Columbia Europe *Greater Britain- **Cyprus **Malta **Iceland **Guyana *Portugal (pro-UK) *Greater Germany- **Czech Republic- **Croatia- **Slovenia- **Denmark *Kingdom of the Netherlands and Surinam (pro-UK) *Sweden-Norway **Latvia- *Turkey *Belarus (pro-Russia) *France **Belgium- **Luxembourg- *Spain *Monte Negro (Neutral/mod controlled) *Albania (Pro-Southern Italy) *Slovakia (Pro-German) *Finland (pro-Germany) *Belgrade Confederatetive Union (pro-German) *Bosnia- (Neutral/mod controlled) *Greece (pro-UK) *Southern Republican Italy *Poland (pro-France) **Lithuania *Ukraine *Royal Northern Italy (pro-UK) *Hungary- (pro-Germany) *Macedonia- (Neutral/mod controlled) *Switzerland-Liechtenstein- (Neutral/mod controlled) Asia *Russia- **Autonomous Republic of Kazakhstan- **Autonomous Republic of West Turkmenistan- **Autonomous Kuban Republic *Urals republic *Siberian Republic *Vladivostok Republic *Urger Republic *Tibet *Myanmar *Bangladesh *Uzbekistan **Autonomous Republic of East Turkmenistan *Kirghizia *Tajikistan *Iraq *Peoples Republic of China:- *Republic of South China *Japan *Bhutan (Neutral/mod controlled) *India *South Borneo *Philippines *Thailand *Trans-Caucuses Republic *Taiwan *Greater Israeli Federation: *Pakistan *Malaysia *Saudi Arabia *United Arab Emirates *Vietnam *United Korea Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Oceania *Australia- **Vanuatu- *New Guinea *NZ **Tonga *Remnant Indonesia *Solomon Islands *Fiji *United Samoa Africa *South African Federation **Zambia-Malawi: The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *ECOWAS- Whipsnade (talk) 03:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) **Greater Senegal- Whipsnade (talk) 01:45, March 8, 2014 (UTC) *Chad **Dafur *Greater Egypt ** Cyrenieca ** Eritrea *Ethiopia *Congo River Federation *East African Republic *Mozambique *Republic of Katanga *United States of North Africa- **Fezan- **Azawad- *Cameroon *Madagascar Map The Game 'The starting round's list of disasters ' *'Note- No major disaster stuff after 2017.5!' #''Remnant USA: Heavy ice storms hit New Hampshire. '' #''Canada: Heavy ice storms hit Vermont. '' #''Iraq: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Angola: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Russia: Heavy rainstorms make the River Don swell and flood in city of Tula in western Russia. A heavy inland drought occurs in the Kuban and Krasnodar regions. Heavy blizzards in Vladivostok. '' #''Vietnam: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs.'' #''Ukraine: Several coastal floods and storms.'' #''Australia: A severe drought and tornadoes in the east.'' #''USNA: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''China: An earthquake and a drought in Chegdu region.'' #''South Sudan: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Greater Senegal: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Azawad: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Borneo: A minor rural central earthquake and drought.'' #''Fiji: A minor hurricane hits the islands.'' #''New Zealand: Heavy blizzards in Auckland.'' #''India: A drought and famine sweeps through central India.'' #''Bangladesh: A major hurricane hits the coastline.'' #''New Jersey: A minor hurricane hits the coast.'' #''France: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs in the north and over Paris.'' #''Brazil: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs in the south and over Brasilia.'' *'The Brazilian military's top bunker in the capital city of Brasilia and the French presidential bunker in Every near Paris are reinforced and the government mostly services in them.' *'Most Vietnamese coastal radio towers and rice silos have survived with minor damage as they were already hardened against hurricanes and the tsunami did not reach high or far enough to destroy much.' 2016.0 *'Note- No major rioter stuff after 2017.5, unless you fail to run your nation well enough!' *''Mod Events: Due to the lack of Long range communications, Nations can only talk to nations within their Continent, or that they share a border with. (this is only reverent for 1 turn) because the satellites are down, and the radios are on different frequencies.'' *''Urban food riots occur in the Luanda, Glasgow, Miami, Rajgir City in India’s Nalanda district, Ulaan Bator, Dakar in Bangladesh, Almaty, Nairobi, Ethiopia and central Iraq. New Zealand declares a state of emergency as urban food riots occur in Auckland.'' *''Military forces begin relief effort for Brazil's flooded northern coastal cities. Riots are quelled within a few weeks when armed riot police deal with the situation, but kill 52 protesters in a Recife gun massacre.'' *''Tonga requests formal union with New Zealand. '' *'Riots pummel Cairo and unrest is seen in Madagascar after a bad harvest. Small tribal conflicts erupt over ancestral tribal boundaries in the Chad. Repairs are undertaken to repair the remaining usable oil infrastructure in the Middle East and many damaged offshore oil rigs are repaired in Qatar. ' *'Die Linke' is elected in coalition with Die Grünen in the Berlin City Council and the Niedersachsen (Lower Saxony) regional Lender Council. The Greens say they could have stopped it from happening (the 2012 Doomsday) (in their opinion).'' *Some Colombian ships go to Panama to check on the Panama Canal, which is mostly still OK. ''' Category:Doomsday Category:Map Games Category:Map Game Category:LMB Category:ASB